Umm....
by Kagizume
Summary: short pointless look at the lives of a few of Red Coral Holt's residents. some shonen ai, that's m/m relationships for the uninformed


Untitled Document Yukio scrambled to his feet shaking water from his hair to confront the   
smirking female whose feet were planted firmly in front of him. "That was a lucky   
shot, Threetooth! I'm ready for you now!" Yukio braced himself, flattening his fins   
securely against his body, prepared to go forward to meet victory. Instead, he found   
himself ducked back under the water, he surfaced again with a gasp. Eyes wide as he   
looked at the now hysterically laughing Threetooth. "What happened?"  
"Ready were you? I guess that was a lucky shot too, hm?"  
"You, um, blind sided me! Yeah! That's it. It would never happen again in   
your lifetime."  
Threetooth snorted in disgust and glanced over Yukio's shoulder at someone   
coming toward them. "Hey, Spiral, get over here and collect your lovemate before   
he makes me kill him."  
Yukio spun around to see the silver haired form of his lovemate watching   
him with calm green eyes. "Spiral!" Yukio splashed through the short distance   
between them to sweep his shorter lovemate up and spin him around. "You missed   
it! I was winning this time. Toothy just called it off 'cause she didn't want to have an   
audience to her defeat."  
"I'm sure," Spiraldance replied dryly, knowing all too well where Yukio   
usually stood in a fight. "Now put me down."  
Yukio buried his nose for a moment in Spiral's hair. "Umm, don't wanna."  
Threetooth tisked at the display that Yukio was putting on much to Spiral's   
discomfort. She gave the taller male's rear a friendly pat before striding off to   
deeper water. "If you two ever decide to share, call me. Otherwise, stop wasting   
my time, Yukio!"  
Yukio stuck his tongue out childishly at Threetooth's retreating back,   
although he did lower Spiral back to his feet. "She just can't take the challenge that's   
all."  
"Oh? So that's the reason that I find you sitting on your rear with a laughing   
female standing over you? A female, who I might add, is smaller than you, and has   
only a fraction of your years?"  
Yukio looked gravely offended. "I'll have you know, love, that I'm just   
working to improve the minnow's self esteem. I think I'm doing a very good job of   
it. After all, if she believes that she can beat *me* in hand to hand combat...."  
"Then she no doubt joins an exclusive group consisting of the greater portion   
of the Holt," Spiraldance finished calmly.   
"Yeah.. Hey! I resent that remark, love, and expect you to make it up to me   
later. Or right now is fine too, I mean we're not doing anything else..." Yukio's dark   
blue eyes brightened as he warmed to his new idea. He snaked one arm back   
around Spiral's waist hopefully.  
Spiral swatted at the encircling arm and stepped back. "I take it then that you don't remember last night?"  
Yukio determinedly caught his lovemate around the waist again and nipped at one point of his ear. "Of course, I remember last night!"  
Spiral rolled his eyes and blushed faintly before freeing himself once more. "Not that. I meant when you agreed that you were going to help gather kelp from the kelps beds this morning."  
"I was? I did? Why?"  
"Because someone needs to do it, and as you pointed out, you aren't doing anything else."  
Yukio sighed in disappointment and reluctantly gave up trying to regain his grip on his lovemate. "I liked my idea much better... Come with?" Yukio fixed his best pleading look onto his face and clasped his hands together under his chin.  
Spiral crossed his arms over his chest and looked unimpressed. "Why?"  
"Misery loves company?"  
"Perhaps, but then the kelp beds can be very private places at this time of day." Spiraldance pushed his long silver ponytail over his shoulder and glanced once more at Yukio, promise shining in his deep green eyes, before making a low flat dive into the water.   
Yukio stood on the beach a moment longer, eyes blinking dazedly. Had he? A wide grin slowly stretched his features. With a gleeful yell he slashed into the surf after his lover. "Spiral! Wait for me!" The kelp beds were starting to look very good...  



End file.
